


Eros/Agape

by catlinyemaker



Series: A Warrior's Heart [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlinyemaker/pseuds/catlinyemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malavai makes up his mind about his lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eros

Adiira gave up on sleep, again, and went to the shipboard storeroom. She unracked the training armor and blade and began her practice. Midnight wasn’t the usual time, but it would serve to distract her. There had been great need for distractions since that single kiss. _‘Months ago!_ ’ a corner of her mind cried. _‘Weeks, merely,_ ’ she thought back at it wryly.

“I’m in no rush, Quinn.” Not a lie, exactly, but the response honor demanded, to give him time and grace to accept their mutual interest or deny it with the bulwark of his military training. She would not force anyone, not when she had the choice. ‘ _It certainly enhances command of the Force, all this sexual frustration_ ,’ she thought, grimly amused.

Of course that led to more power, which led to more awareness. She could now sense people at greater distance, read them more clearly... there was Vette, cool shades of concentration, tinkering at something on the engine room console... there was Quinn, hot emotion in the grip of some dream, tossing in his bunk… Adiira wrenched her attention away and turned to the kata again, channeling everything into her dance with the blade.

#

Malavai woke from a confused dream of Adiira - pressing herself to him, kissing him, ready for him - just a few moments too soon. His body trembled, seeking release. He reached down and with a few practiced strokes achieved it, a quick, quiet spasm momentarily whiting out his over-busy mind, pleasurably distracted then too with the tremors that followed. After a while he curled onto his side and reached for sleep and the dream again. Both eluded him, and eventually he rolled onto his back to think.

She’d kissed him just once, impetuous but not, he thought, widely experienced. She’d taken a step back at his obvious confusion, rather than pressing her advantage. _He_ didn’t lack for experience; a rising young officer, cutting a fine figure in uniform, had plenty of opportunity. And even after his disgrace there had been women, though not women looking for more than a handsome face and ready body.

But his self-assurance and his growing interest in her both broke on the rock of their formal relationship. She was his commanding officer. All of his strict adherence to the military code, the only thing that had sustained him on godforsaken Balmorra, revolted at the thought of breaking the chain of command in that way. As always, he’d taken refuge in research. And it had told him that he was wrong.

The Sith... were outside of the military command structure. Separate. A serving officer seconded to a Sith Lord was considered on detached duty. There were plenty of regs on inappropriate personal attachments in the service, most having to do with favoritism. None, not one, referenced his situation. Judging by the omissions in the code it almost seemed that the generals were afraid to make any rule forbidding the Sith anything. So. Not forbidden. And not an inhuman Sith Lord, either, not after seeing her badly wounded, floating small and defenseless in the kolto tank. That glimpse that had let him truly see _her_ , not just her mantle of power.

Sleep was not going to come to him, not while he was in this frame of mind. He rose and dressed himself in shipboard nightwear, tying his hakama around his lean waist. No one else would be up; the loose pants would suffice for a quick trip to the galley.

The glow of a hologram from his lord’s open door gave lie to that belief, and he glanced in to see her sitting at her desk, rapt, staring at the map of the rebel base that was their next target. He looked away and continued on to the galley. A mug of coffee in hand, he glanced again as he passed to see her still in the same position. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her and sipping his coffee. Long minutes passed and she barely moved. Asleep in the chair, most likely; time to ease her to bed.   That… seemed like a very good idea. ‘ _Her bed, and sleep_ ,’ he thought sternly to himself.

She didn’t stir as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and set his mug on the corner of the desk. He leaned around her to put a hand over the holo-emitter, breaking the beam.

“Stop, my lord,” he murmured, “the rebels will still be there in the morning.”

Adiira looked up at him slowly, blinking, her face close to his. “Oh... I couldn’t sleep,” she said, “What are you doing up so late?”

“For the last few moments, watching you. You hadn’t moved in the time it took me to go to the galley and back. What keeps you awake so late?”

She didn’t answer in words, but her gaze softened, and she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Malavai jerked in surprise, and she froze and broke away, babbling soft apologies. “Quinn... I’m sorry, it’s late, I was tired.”

If ever there was a tactical moment to be recognized, it was this one. And he was not without tactical skill. “Stop,” he said again, softly, and bent forward to reclaim her lips with a more thorough kiss.

He drew her into a tight embrace, then reached down and picked her up bodily and carried her to the bed. It surprised him yet again, that the power and presence of his lord should home itself in a body which barely came to his chin. He knelt down to set her on the bed, and before he could stand up again, felt that particular prickling of his skin that was the hallmark of the Force, being used close by. In this case at his waist, where the ties of his hakama were undoing themselves as she concentrated, an impish expression on her face.

Well. If that was what she wanted, that was what she would have. He smiled, and shook his hips to let the fabric fall free more easily before standing before her, proud and erect. He watched her face as her eyes ran the length of his body, and was gratified to hear her breath catch, and see her hand go to the tie of her own night wear.

“Ah,” he said, reaching down to nudge her hand away, “allow me the privilege of unwrapping my own present, my lord.”

Adiira trembled as he undid the ties that held her short robe closed and slowly, slowly slid the cloth from her shoulders, pausing to admire her, to kiss and suck at the soft beautiful café au lait skin of neck and shoulder, lighter where her armor shielded her, as she moaned and moved against him.

He knelt again now to kiss her breasts, mouth warm on each nipple in turn, as they hardened to peaks under his tongue. His lips moved down her stomach, quick kisses and gentle nips following the faint lines of old scars. His meandering path paused for a moment at her waistband, before he reached and eased her soft knit pants from her hips.

Tremors turned to shudders as he kept going, moving lower, gently parting her sex with tongue and fingers, finding her as ready as he was, until finally she laced her fingers in his hair and gently tugged his face up. Breathless, she said, “No more teasing, please, Quinn.”

“That wasn’t teasing,” he said, his voice as rough and ragged as hers, “That was... careful preparation.”

He surged up, pressing her to the bed, and paused for just a moment, positioning himself. “So that when I do this...” And thrust home in one smooth motion, filling her, watching her, her mouth going round with a gasp of pleasure as he began to move within her and her head went back, eyes closed. They moved together, her legs locked around his, her hands gripping his hips, urging him deeper and faster.

He was grateful to the dream; poor shadow of the living reality, he thought exultantly. It let him stay his release, bringing hers in a long rolling crest, her body writhing under him, her warm slick center pulsing around him, until he grew just that little bit firmer, fitting her so well, causing her cries to peak a second time as he came with a rush that felt like it had wrenched the spine from his body. They collapsed together, bodies trembling. She reached up to kiss him on chin and cheek and brow, and he gathered her up and rolled them both over, nestling her to his side, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder.

She slid into sleep almost at once, her breath tickling his chest. He was content to hold her as she slept, heart too full for dreaming now. It wasn’t too long before she woke again, drawing her hand lightly down his chest, stroking, petting him, making him twitch and begin to come erect again.

“I thought I’d had the best dream,” she said, moving to prop her head on one hand so she could see his face. “How splendid to find that it wasn’t one.”

He couldn’t suppress a very satisfied smile; only the ungenerous would call it a smirk. She smiled back at him, her eyes alight with shared joy.

“Pretty pleased with yourself, Quinn?” she asked.

He chuckled deep in his chest and said mock-piously, “Well, my lord, you know what they say, proper preparation achieves superior results. I have always found it to be so.”

She laughed out loud at that, and bent her head to kiss him again.


	2. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vette ships them too.

“Well, it’s about damn time!” Vette was chuckling over something on a small holoscreen when Jaesa entered the galley. She heard steps coming into the room and shut it off quickly, then turned around. “Oh, Jaesa, I thought you were Adiira; they just got back.”

“She and Captain Quinn? Where did they get off to, anyway? I thought they had a mission to take care of while the ship was being fixed; that’s why Adiira gave us all leave, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so,” said Vette with a sly grin. “From the looks of them they went to Tatooine; she’s browner than usual and he’s sunburned.”

“Oh, that must have been good for her!” Jaesa said gladly. “I know she loves it there, for all that most Imperials hate it. We were talking about our Force ordeals, and she told me how much she loved the great desert.”

“It was definitely good for her, but it wasn’t because of any old desert.” Vette smirked again.

“Vette, stop teasing. Tell me what you’re so pleased about!” Jaesa went over to the counter, fixed two cups of coffee and brought one to Vette as a bribe.

“Ok, but you can’t tell anybody, because I bet this is supposed to be on the QT, right? See this?” Vette turned the datapad back on: it played a few seconds of landing bay holo, showing Lord Adiira and Captain Quinn returning to the ship. They were walking together; Adiira said something and smiled and Quinn threw back his head and laughed.

“Alright, there they are coming back, but I don’t see why that makes you so happy, Vette.”

Vette paused the holo snippet. “See, right there, they’re holding hands,” she pointed, “and Jaesa, when was the last time you saw Quinn laugh like that?”

“I can’t remember him ever laughing like that. He’s been really severe all the time I’ve been with you. They both look much more relaxed, in fact.” The two girls studied the frozen hologram.

“Exactly!” Vette said with triumph. Jaesa sighed. “Vette, you’re going to have to lay this out for me. All I see is my master and her captain coming back from a mission. Looking like it went well.”

“He’s not my type, but I’d say it went really well,” said Vette with a leer. Jaesa brandished her mug threateningly and with a grin Vette relented.

“Ok, it’s like this. First thing is, they’re really simpatico. They think alike. When he came on the ship I could see there was something going on between ‘em. Every now and then sparks would fly, but they both ignored it, or pretended to. Well, right after she got out of the tank that all changed. One of ‘em must have said something about the sparks, out loud. Might’ve been her, might’ve been him. My money’s on her, though. Captain Deliberate isn’t the type to just blurt something out. He’s so uptight I bet she kissed him and he said something like ‘I gotta think about it.’ And she’s got that screwy honor thing, there’s no way she’d just push him over into bed.” Vette wrinkled her nose at the thought of such scruples.

“So ever since then, while he’s been figuring things out, they’ve been in a state. I think you didn’t see it ‘cause you didn’t know them before. She was so wound up I saw purple lightning fly a couple of times when she was practicing, and she was practicing all the time. And he went around avoiding her and muttering to himself and spent half his time looking up old military stuff. I found a crumpled-up list he’d thrown away, and it was all numbers and he’d written ‘does not apply’ ‘does not apply’ all the way down the list. And at the end it said ‘no regulations specific to this situation.’”

Jaesa frowned. “Vette, do you spy on the ship?”

“No!” Vette said indignantly. “I found that paper on the floor right over there!” she continued, pointing to the counter. “That’s fair game, it’s not like I took it from his room or something. I think he missed the trash slot.”

“Besides,” she said grumpily, “I can’t. I set up a couple of bugs a long time ago, when we were just getting started, you know, just to make sure things would be ok? And one of them went on the fritz and when I went and checked, it was all burnt out and there was a teeny note on it and it said ‘Naughty twi’leks disappear.’ I think it was Agent Danal. I’ve never found a bug on the ship; I think he sweeps it for her. I took the rest of ‘em out that day and he must’ve figured I got the message.” Vette shivered, “I know Adiira likes him but he scares me worse than some of the Sith. Worse than a lot of the Sith.”

She shook her head hard and went on: “So, anyway, back to our story. Just lately, Quinny kinda relaxed, or stopped being wound so tight, or something. Not anything too obvious, except he wasn’t muttering anymore and he wasn’t ducking her. I don’t think he let her in on it right away though, because she was still up every night. You must’ve been gone on a mission; I don’t know what happened exactly but they both came to breakfast looking really relaxed one morning, she wasn’t crackling purple anymore and he even smiled once. And right after that, she finally put in for that engine overhaul, and cut us all loose for the week. So I think they finally got together, and went off for a little R and R together. About time!”

“I thought it was just how a Sith Lord was,” Jaesa said, wondering, “I thought I would have to force myself to have iron focus and practice all the time the way Adiira does.”

Vette laughed. “Nah, things should get a whole lot easier around here from now on. I’m betting they won’t say a word, so all we have to do is pretend not to notice so we don’t embarrass ‘em. Don’t want to get in the way of a good thing!” Vette grinned and Jaesa smiled and they clinked their mugs together in perfect accord.


End file.
